Lunaire Ceya'theil
"I dream, that one day, a star will engulf me, into its' warm embrace, and consume my heart and soul." Appearance Image A graceful frame, standing at a height of five feet and five inches in total, the figure resembles a stepper and carries itself with a willowy grait that mimics the elegant prowl of a feline in most aspects. Her gesticulations and mannerisms follow a compatible irregularly, accentuate elegance above all else, a conclusive sign of elven blood that courses through her veins. Her physique is svelte, lithe, with no developed form of muscularity steeling herself, leaving her to be composed of smooth, seamless lines that flow into one another like the strokes of an artist's paintbrush to shape each and every outline of her - abbreviating the very features of her kin is very much distinguished for. Her shoulders remain narrow, her arms slender, stomach flat, and waistline delicate, flaring out into wide hips under which toned, round legs sat. Embracing her figure is the nigh quietus pallid shade of her skin, which is noted to almost be sickly in tint. A sparse amount of scars dare defect her hide, albeit so few that they were difficult to take note of. Her hands are delicate and lithe, their digits graceful whilst each one is enthroned by a nail that appears quaintly piercing and plunged into the depths of unadulterated springs, polished into lilac as her toenails are. She had a soft featured face: heart shaped, elegant but bold jawline, thin, small nose, and unpronounceable brow; her visage was a framed and picturesque face that artists hope to capture to describe true elven beauty. Possessing an arcane afflicted gaze, her eyes roared in power as if the ley crystals they resembled bore into those she examined. Analytical, she divined her prey before her. Lips enveloped in the lightest shade of blossom one could possibly fathom, the woman dawned little accents of make-up. A soft, light peeni colored her lips, carefully filling in every inch of her average set lips, the spring coloring giving her a set fullness. Dark mascara graced her luscious lashes. Blackened eyeliner setting an outline to the arcana azure eyes, a daring pronunciation of her gaze. Structuring such attributes is the silky, light en-twisted mane of her - a waterfall of velveteen tresses as white as snow with visible graying at its' roots, altogether colorless in every sense, almost fooling those who are idolatrous into believing it to be materialized stars that has been whirled into the finest of threads of silk. By all means, this distressing bewitched appearance is credited to her ancestors without a doubt. Above her frightening gaze sit extended, slender brows, in the slightest arch, being of equal color. Separated free from the dusky cascade of her hair are alike-pair of long, stretched, sharp elven ears. Markings of Magic Like a freckle upon a summer-child's body, this elf has ornamented her own body with what appears to be an eldritch carving, glowing in impossible vividness. The colorful, magical marking across the side of her right thigh, composed of smooth, seamless lines, that flowed into each other like a stroke of an artist's paintbrush. This runic marking, imbuing like a gas leakage upon magic usage; seem to bolster the elf's power. Unimaginable colors and tints gleaming of lilac, sapphire, and oceanic hues, each seeping of an arousing magical energy. Sapphire Empowerment Through the process of a draconic ritual, she was chosen to be the embodiment of magical prowess, utilizing greater abilities from those who watched long ago, by the means of a blessing. With the empowerment of a dragon of the azure dragonflight, her body was decorated by a number of patterns and markings, unique to their own designs, ranging from dark to light shades of blue. The strokes of magic painted across her frame, from her face, beneath her eyes, all the way to the tips of her toes, scaling from large to small drawings. These runic designs across her frame grant her enhancement to her magical abilities greatly, and expand her Mana capacity beyond normal. Through this, she has also gained resistance to the cold, frost magic, and arcane magic. Notably, the pupils of her elven orbs has began to switch appearances, having a more draconic look to them. Note, on the normal, these features are concealed by an illusion. Ensemble Casual Attire A wide selection of silks, threads, and fabrics enveloped the woman's person from head-to-toe, consisting of a variety of shades, ranging from ivory, navy, grey, and black. A passive outfit for her composes of fine, thalassian or shalassian clothing, widespread across her entire body, leaving none aside from her face able to be visualized to one's naked eye. Apparel of the Celestial Guardian Enveloping the High Elf's person is an onyx long-cloak, black in color scheme with a faded dark blue bottom. It neatly drapes over her shoulders and covers half of her figure, flowing behind her like a dark waterfall. Clasping the cloak around her was a silver dyed, thalassian pin which neatly rests in its place of clutch. Her chest piece, a dark grey and onyx silk, covering her entire neck and possessing no sleeves. A one-piece leo, accent with ivory and navy blue shalassian design, is snug against her pallid skin, pronouncing and defining her feminine features. The silk covering her torso and chest is durable, yet light-weight. Enfolding an abundance of her one-piece was a beautiful tabard featuring a light blue dye base. Across the chest and torso of the tabard was a combination of ivory and onyx patterns. Unlike the majority of her attire, the tabard was thin, but silky. Covering her onyx polished nail-enthroned digits were a tight cloth, schemed with a black and navy blue design, accented with gems upon the back of the hand. Long, they traveled up her hands and forearms, hugging her skin tightly, yet comfortably. The pair of gloves were full, thick, and durable, much like the chest piece she wore. Around her waist was a durable, tight and snug belt. It consisted of navy blue and ivory features, presenting a variety of gemstones and lovely jewels that strung across a silver tint chain; an elegant decoration to her outfit, adding subtle definition to her wide hips, and visually slimming her waist. Upon her cord's frame is a collection of component belongings and objects. Mana gem triplets and pouches are most notable. Paired with her one-piece leo, are a pair of dark stockings that reached up her legs, enwrapping her thighs in a durable and soft silk. Similar to the chest piece, the stockings were black and grey, accent with ivory and navy blue designs upon the top of the silk near her thighs. A set of duo black and navy blue boots connected with her stockings. Each boot rose up to her knee, donning neither lace or zipper, yet were lined with a shimmering silver across the foot. Enchanted Finery The silks that don the High Elf's body contain a subtle magical aura-- enchantments. Often, her robes or chest pieces are enchanted with increased protection or intellect, just as the rest of her armor aside from her gloves and boots. Her pure gloves are enchanted with either increased haste or spell-power. As for her boots, are blanketed in an enchantment of increased speed and protection. Notable Belongings Irreplaceable Carcanet Fondling her cervix was a second companion that usually sat close to her first pendant. The necklace embracing her was a silver and lilac pendant shaped like a crescent moon. Hanging in the middle of the crescent is a heart shaped vessel with a glowing azure crystal inside of it. She hold this item close to her embrace, just as the other, but her attachment to the torque was immense, and cosmic. Unlike her first pendant, this one was often unconcealed and rested at the middle of her chest, sitting between her collar bones. "Celeste" Arsenal Enchanting Atmosphere Scent Encompassing the High Elf is a thick, subtle, pleasant, elegant scent of vanilla caramel. A fragrance not too common upon the elven kind, but sweet and delightful smell to the nose, the scent is always swathe around her person with a foot radius to catch the refreshing whiff. Aura Blanketing the atmosphere around this elf was a thick layer of magical aura made by her exquisite, arcane, elvish sorcery. The remarkable of magi. To force sheet her was often times misunderstood by many who may not have the ability to know recondite magics that imbue or pierce her atmosphere of mysterious spellbind was to interpret, by mages of all specializations, were to see this arcane sense. The aura was strong, subduing, and rigid, overpowering any enemy with force and vindictiveness. Prowess Astromancy, also known as astrology or astronomy, is divination and fortune-telling through the studying of stars. Astromancers are interpreted as a mage or warlock class that most commonly is seen using fire, void, arcane, and fel magics. The study of the stars offers a plethora of information on the creation of planets and can even be sought to reflect on the past and see minor glimpses of future events, i.e. fortune telling. Personality Open-minded She is a tame, open-minded, yet sometimes shy elf. She is a woman of little excess or hedonism, but can be ascetic and reclusive at times. She has general loyalty to her allies and her gifts; it borders the fanatic - it is her closest friend, and she regards it much as one would regard a family member. Motivations Her primary motivation is her prowess and knowledge, driven by her love and affection for the stars and all celestial and 'greater' creatures or beings. She takes her role serious, endearing it and indulging herself in it. Her secondary motivation in life is to make a positive difference, and to not just make herself happy, but as well as others. She is regularly affectionate and kind to others, but may cause a rare few slight discomfort with her odd-outbursts of personality changes. Ill Trait One ‘odd’ primary personality trait about this woman are her mental illness. Minor, but affecting, Aurora suffers from the illness that affects the mind known as Anxiety. The illness is most triggered in front of ‘audiences’ when not supported or confident enough, interacting with large conversational groups, and when taking part in some one-on-one objectives or interactions; over the years, she has learned to keep her social anxiety tame. History Childhood Lunaire Ceya’theil was born as the youngest child out of three of Caerys Ceya’theil and Azarae Starshard. Having been born in a pristine location under the night sky lights - stars - she obtained her unique name in tribute of such lights, thus being named, Lunaire - “Lunar.” Into her childhood, she possessed elegant, snow-white locks, soft as silk, and spotless as the snow during the depths of the winter season. Her skin complexion was that of a porcelain doll, pale, and pallid, much like that of a corpse. She gained the same appealing gaze as her parents and those before her. Her stare was lavish, with a sapphire hue, and a faint glow surrounding her gemstones. As a daughter of the Ceya’theil household, it was mere instinct for her to be enchanted by the enthralling abilities of magic, and to maintain the glorification of her household. She was expected to be a substantial magus in her years to come, with potential to dip into indulgence and entitlement. This was belief of her parents that this would keep her deep in her studies, and relentless to learn more about the abilities of arcane and conjuration. At the age of seven, Lunaire began her personal magic studies in the containment of her household’s library, often taught by her older brother, Darvanas Starshard, whilst her parents were away or busy. Though Lunaire was too young to begin any magical incantations, her studies and information gathered on magic would help her with more complex studies and perhaps spellcasting in the future, which is why it was imperative that her parents required her to study early. Magical Studies In her eleventh year, Lunaire was enrolled into the magical school, falthrien Academy. Her beginning of real magical education was sufficiently successful in academic endeavors, and was considered a prodigy in her teachings. Her former research had paid off and she was a fortunate apprentice in the academy. As the years went by and her magical knowledge had expanded, her parents had become more strict with her and her studies, making it a requirement for her to analyze and research more of arcane magic and it’s capabilities. The had caused much strain and stress for Lunaire, initiating a disconnection from her parents, brothers, and sister. Due to her reaching a mature age, weaknesses caught up with Lunaire and adolescence swept against her. Because of her short height, less feminine frame, and overall, pallid complexion, Lunaire was often an easy target for mockery and harassment. However, in order to minimize the harassment and mockery, she frequently secluded herself from other students, and became a quiet child. As loneliness was a constant companion, she was left alone periodically with her own thoughts, which later led her to a dark, mental issue. Lunaire developed mild anxiety, leaving her at risk with her thoughts, which is why she sought help. She not need help from people who can't understand, but from something far greater - the stars. In her adulthood, Lunaire finally graduated from Falthrien Academy, and did more than enough to apply her magical talent. As her desire grew to learn more about the beautiful beings in the sky which lit up the darkness of the night, she secluded herself once more, delving deep into studies on the stars and other celestial and lunar information. Passion In pure fascination, Lunaire had acquired something which she strived for, a luxurious love for stars and lunar beings. A love which expanded so much, she applied the information gathered to apply to her magical incantations and past studies, creating her own spell book and grimoire, “Celeste,” named after herself, in encomium of herself and her new success. With her new occupation and magical abilities, Lunaire had became an astronomer, scrying countless star patterns, constellations, and star groups. She often traveled around Quel’thalas to do such, viewing the beautiful skies as a hobby, and captured the moments with a canvas and paintbrush, which she learned to perfect over the course of years. Dread She ran, tears streaming down her face in fury, vengeance, a wildfire spread throughout her gaze, but all she could do was run. The walk of damnation had invaded Quel’thalas, bodies repeatedly dropping in the sight of Lunaire as she frantically made her way to her family’s Estate. Her body quivered with doubt, trembling loathe filling her, and a deep hatred stirring like a raging star ready to explode. Her body became weak, the sight of Darthas, Azarae, and Synaria lying motionless about the room inciting despondency through her veins. Fighting back the urge to vomit from the mere smell of Scourge and death, she promptly made her way through the house in search of Darvanas and Caerys. Upon finding her brother and father fighting off a few Scourge ghouls, she quickly aided them, keeping the foul creatures at bay whilst the two fled to Fairbreeze Village. Lunaire doubled over and vomited, her nose wrinkling from the stench of undeath coming closer. Knowing that time was running short, she managed to find her way to Fairbreeze Village, only to meet devastation of the invasion. In horror, she found her relatives in a hurry, grabbing their hands and fleeing with them further North; a lingering voice in her head telling her that this will not suffice. Tired and frail, Lunaire had lead them to the city, meeting a mass of terrified citizens running about frantically in distress. She lead them through as fast as possible, seeking to go to the harbor, to leave by boat and get to safety. Denizens screamed and panicked as Scourge gargoyles started to raid the city, diving down and grabbing innocents and sweeping them off their feet. She began to sob, trauma hitting her as she began to run for not just her life, but for her brother and father too. Her hands clasped tightly around theirs, running as fast as her exhausted body could achieve. Upon arrival of the harbor, anxiety charged her as the boats were demolished by Scourge meat wagons. The stench of rotten flesh, festered organs, and decayed bodies filled the air, her body trembling, weak, and she doubled over once more, vomiting, her father later following. As surroundings became vague, she tilted her head towards her brother, yelling at her, then she gazed towards her father-- who had disappeared. Two ghouls reaping at his person as he attempted to scramble away, but accomplished nothing. She looked to the vomited pavement, sobbing before unleashing a loud cry, an echoing scream which was interrupted by her brother, which swiftly plucked Lunaire and carried her with haste through the mobs of undead and horrified Quel’dorei, adrenaline driving his jaded body. Darvanas succeeding in fleeing from most of the adversaries, Lunaire had managed to sob herself into unconsciousness, the nightmare she was living rattling through her head. As remnants of Scourge invaders quickly caught their tracks, Darvanas used all of his strength and mana to conjure up a teleportation spell, taking Lunaire with him into a place of safety, but with a cost. Safety Darvanas’ body collapsed, Lunaire’s body rolling to the side as two Dalaran citizens rushed over, calling guards and medics to aid them. Lunaire’s feeble body quivered as she was picked up, transferred to the clinic with her brother’s crippled body following. As treatment took place, Lunaire was the first to wake up, two days later, but staying for therapy furthermore. She waited at her brothers side, patiently, traumatized and silent, only the smallest gleam of hope one could fathom urging her. Three days later, Darvanas had awaken, Lunaire quickly taking his hands and hugging him, knowing that she had hope for both. Each awaited for release in the clinic solemnly, in the hands of the medics caring for them until healthy and fit enough to be about on their own in the city of Dalaran. Once able to leave the clinic a few days later, somber yet healthy, the two picked up an apartment in Dalaran. The following weeks were filled of grief and sorrow, mourning the loss of not only their family and relatives, but also their beloved home which was so quickly taken from them.